What To Do?
by kitsunechibiko
Summary: Harry is alone.  All alone.  But somewhere in this strange place, a wonderful thing happened.  HarryTom  dark wishing Harry  Probably OOC.  I wrote this in a dark, gone night.  AU
1. Gone

**Do not own.**

**What do you do when you realize your life sucks, you have to memorize 4 songs in three weeks (two of which are in a foreign language), you have to know the fifth one, no one is going to help you learn them, your life is made up of horrible coincidences, and it seems the more you bitch, the worse it gets? Well the answer is easy. You deprive yourself of sleep and try your hardest not to think, while you eat cold pizza in front of your computer and write a sucky fanfic that you have no idea what is going to happen.**

**So this is what this is. My horrid attempt to keep me from falling into the nothingness.**

Harry woke up and thought he was still asleep. A soft lullaby was wafting through the air as he found himself in an unfamiliar room.

His first thought was, _'I'm dreaming.'_ And his second thought was, _'I'm dead... Thank God!'_

To understand this train of thought, you must understand the mind of a teenage, fictitious boy; for that is what he is. He can be molded as seen fit, and is subjective to thoughts and actions not his own. He was created from a mere inkling and exists now only as entertainment. In short, he is naught but a character in a story.

And to understand this train of thought, you must read the bold **A/N** above.

Now back to the story.

Harry Potter had been wishing he was dead for a long time, now. All his friends were either murdered or had deserted him. With nothing else to look forward to, he had locked himself into a small corner and has never again even dared to think of anything else, but death.

With a heart as fragile and beautiful as glass, his fragments were so many that they could not be put back together. And that is how he got here: in this world made of nothing but glass and sorrow in which Harry thought he was dead.

He got up and walked. It didn't take him long until he ran into a glass wall. He followed the invisible wall until he reached a corner. Then he followed that wall until he found all the walls in the room. There were seven.

He pondered over that number. It had never been much significance when he was "alive". What could it mean now that he was "dead"?

Harry then became aware of the lullaby. Lost in his thoughts, he had forgotten all about it. Now he listened carefully. It seemed very familiar.

Then, just like the song, a voice came out of nowhere and said, "Sleep..."

Thinking that nothing would be better, he complied with the order and fell into sweet oblivion once more.

(e)

Story will continue if you want it to.

(e)

**That was short and crapped. But it's actually better than what I would usually write. Weird. Well, review if you like it. Though I doubt it. So I won't be holding my breath. Much love. **


	2. Familiar

**I feel a lot better.**

He woke up once more, finding himself in the same glass room. The same lullaby in the air. The same seven glass walls. But this time Harry decided to try to see past the glass. But there was nothing. There was no color, not even white. There just seemed to be an absence of everything.

But when he turned around, there was a small, neat bed. Not knowing what else to do with it, he sat down on it.

The bed wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't great either. It seemed like everything else; absent of anything.

All the while, the lullaby played. His head was getting heavier, but he tried his hardest not to fall back asleep.

It was strange. He didn't want to stay awake, but he didn't want to go to sleep. He just wanted to be left alone.

The lullaby stopped.

With it gone, everything seemed so much colder. Harry began to panic. He couldn't take the absence. He needed something. Anything. But he didn't want anything. He didn't deserve anything.

But still, he whimpered softly and begged, "Please don't go."

The song resumed and Harry sighed in relief. He was so grateful for it.

He gasped when he felt something brush against his arm. He sharply looked to the side and saw something.

He didn't know what it was. It was _unformed_. Like a thought that was only finished halfway. It made him sad to look at it. So he picked it up.

He couldn't describe how, but the thing seemed like an actual living being. It was weak and pitiful. It reminded him of himself.

So he held it in his arms and whispered to it. He didn't know what he was saying, or what help it would do, but it had to be comforted.

He softly kissed the thing. Smiled at it when it seemed to sniffle softly. They stayed like this. Nuzzled against each other, both their eyes closed.

When Harry finally opened his eyes again, he looked at the thing, then gasped in shock. He was looking straight into vibrant green eyes. Then he noticed that the thing had formed fully.

There in his arms was a small child. Beautiful emerald eyes, messy raven hair, oversized glasses precariously balanced on a little nose. He looked oddly familiar, but Harry couldn't remember why.

The little boy seemed scared, unused to an actual existence.

Harry smiled at him and softly kissed his forehead. He whispered to it, "Let's go to sleep. There's a wonderful lullaby to help us. And a soft bed, too."

It was then that he noticed that the bed was now, indeed, soft. So he smiled once again and snuggled with the little boy into the bed. They were both smiling contently as they fell asleep.

And for one second, Harry felt another smile watching them.

**Please review. I think I'm starting to like this fic.**


	3. No

**Luving this somehow. Thanks to animegurl088, Beladera, Jo31891****, and ****Talon - Wings and a pulse****. I like this story.**

He woke up suddenly; the sun shining in his eyes.

'_Wait. Sun? What? What's a sun?'_

But even as he thought this, he knew what it was. He knew that it was the light shining around his room. Just as he now knew what light was. And the names of many of the other things that were now in his room. Which actually looked like a room now.

There was drawer next to his soft bed, and a lamp on the drawer. There was a desk and a chair near the window, which was letting the light in. And he could now actually see seven wonderfully painted walls. There were even three doors. One that he knew led to the bathroom, the other: the closet, and the other... For some reason, he didn't want to open that one.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the window open and as Harry went to close it, he saw a beautiful flower garden.

He called to the little boy sitting on the bed, "Harry, Harry! Look! A garden!" For he now knew that the little boy's name was Harry. Again, he knew the name seemed familiar.

And so little Harry wandered up to the window and was barely able to peak outside. Once he did, though, he gaped in fascination.

Harry chuckled softly. "Here." And he sat him on the window sill.

They watched for a while. Soaking in the beautiful sunshine, flowers, butterflies, and all the nature in general.

After that, they took a bath; Harry washing the little one's hair. Then they decided to look at the garden some more.

"I wonder who it belongs to", Harry pondered aloud.

Out of nowhere, a voice answered back, "Why, to you of course."

Without even thinking that the bodiless voice was strange, Harry answered back. "Really?"

The voice chuckled. "Yes. You and little Harry are welcomed to go outside to enjoy it further."

"What do you think, Harry? Wanna go outside?" He looked at the boy.

Little Harry shook his head.

"Then I guess we'll just stay here."

And they did. They stared out the window for a while, the soft lullaby filling the room once more.

"I... I'm hungry."

He looked at the table and found that two bowls of soup had been placed on it.

Harry went over and picked up a spoon. He was about to start eating when he noticed that little Harry hadn't moved.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

The boy shook his head.

Harry looked down at the soup.

"Then I guess I won't either."

The food faded away.

He went back to the window and noticed that the garden had turned dark purple. And the sky seemed to have disappeared.

The lullaby floated through the air.

The sunshine was gone, and so were the flowers.

**I think the story will make more sense later. I don't know. Please review.**


	4. Never

**Hey. Much thanks to GreenEyedRaven, White winged Angelgirl, BloodiedFangs, xochi7****, and ****inkheartmagic**

**I don't know what's going on.**

When he woke up once again, he noticed that the room was gone. And so was little Harry. He panicked and started to search frantically. With nothing left but absence, he couldn't understand why he couldn't find him. Harry had been his only companion.

With everything gone, he curled up on the "floor" and started crying. But soon he found that he couldn't breathe. And because of this he couldn't gasp or sob or heave; the tears just ran down his cheeks in silence.

Then he found that the lullaby was gone, too; the only thing that had been a constant to him.

He cried even harder. With no air in him, he rasped out, "Where are you...?"

Suddenly, little Harry appeared in front of him. He looked up at the little boy, tilting his head in an uncomfortable position.

The boy's eyes were set in a cold glare. They seemed to ask a harsh question.

Harry was barely able to say, "No... I'll never leave you."

Then little Harry smiled, and Harry could breathe once again. They smiled at each other and the elder held the boy tightly. "No... I'll never leave you."

The lullaby began. But this time, it seemed sadder; almost in mourning. But they ignored the feeling. Just as they ignored the sad gaze that was on them.

They stayed in each other's arms. Alone in an empty world.

The two spent their days doing nothing. They didn't even sleep. Harry was afraid that if he slept, he'd wake up alone again. Besides, little Harry didn't like sleeping. Just like he didn't like eating, or going outside.

And since little Harry didn't like any of these things, neither did Harry.

But eventually the exhaustion became too much to bear, and he let himself succumb to slumber.

In his sleep, little Harry glared at him.

But somewhere else, another person was smiling softly.

**Yeah... That was a bit _more_ confusing, wasn't it? Well... It might be clear some-chapter. And just to let you know, little Harry isn't a good thing. But he's not necessarily a bad thing, either. Although this bit of information is only good to someone who's reading this. Otherwise, you just missed out on a very important clue. Oh well. But I am going to repeat once more.**

**Little Harry isn't a good thing. Or a bad thing.**


	5. Smile

**Yo. I really like this story. But I'm not really so sure anymore. Well, thanks to ****Dark ass****. Luv to you! Here's the story. I think I'm gonna start writing to the ending.**

Harry knew that he was asleep. He also knew that Little Harry didn't like sleeping. He needed to wake up. If he didn't, Little Harry would be mad at him and go away again. So he opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar familiar place.

Everything was warm. Light shone through the room. The walls were made of glass, but beyond them wasn't emptiness. He looked through the walls and saw that he was in the garden. The same beautiful garden from so long ago. And his room looked the same way it did then, too.

He looked at the three doors, contemplating what to do.

He decided to take a bath.

As he opened the door and walked into the bathroom, he noticed that the walls were also made of glass. And there was a breeze; as if someone had left a window open. But the air flowing through the room was warm and comforting. He couldn't help but smile as he slipped into the already-prepared bath.

He didn't even perceive that his clothes had mysteriously vanished from his body.

Or that Little Harry was nowhere to be seen.

He enjoyed the relaxing bath, floating comfortably in the middle of the luxurious pool/bathtub. And because the walls were glass and the window was open, it felt like he was outside.

"I love being outside", he stated during a deep sigh.

'_**But Harry doesn't.'**_

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he sat up; grateful for the fact that the pool/bathtub wasn't that deep.

He spun round and searched through the glass walls. "Harry!" He started to become frantic.

When he couldn't find him, he broke down and curled in on himself. Tears streamed down his eyes.

Then he heard a light splash from behind him and jerked his head up.

But before he could turn around and see, strong arms wrapped themselves around his torso. He could feel the finely chiseled chest behind him. Although at this position he could see part of his comforter, he couldn't make out his face.

Then he felt warm breath at his ear as a deep voice purred, "Hello. Enjoying your bath?"

Harry recognized the voice as the one in the room. And after that thought, he realized that the man behind him emitted the same aura as the room did.

Feeling as safe as he did in the room, he closed his eyes and settled into the other man.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he opened his eyes to find that he was now resting on what seemed to be a cushioned island. It was as soft as the bed and was only submerged about four inches in the water.

So he was mostly under the water, but for his head; which rested on his arms which were elevated by a pillow; and his back.

And then he felt the hands messaging his back. They kneaded at his tense muscles and sent him to pure bliss.

He melted into the "island" and closed his eyes once more. Then, seeming to feel his companion smile; he did the same himself.

The lullaby rang happily and softly, bringing Harry into a deep slumber.

And Tom gazed down at the sleeping boy, a smile on both their faces.

**Yeah... I feel like that chapter was crap. Dunno why... Let me read it again. **

**Yeah... There's something wrong with it. But whatev. Luv to you all. Review please?**


End file.
